dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feca
The Feca class has just had a major rework of most of its spells so most of the information below is out of date. Fecas or Feca's Shield are a shield-Glyph class with a whole combination of defensive, weakening, and offensive glyph spells. Varying from simple damage reductions such as Rampart, to other - more sophisticated - spells like Feca Shield or Glyph of Repulsion. Fecas are versatile fighters, with damage reduction and offensive abilities in all four Elements. Their biggest advantage over other classes is the ability to reduce most damage - if not all of it, from time to time. A Feca's shield strength depends on their characters level, the higher the level the stronger the shield. Beside their shields, they have varying offensive spells and skills unique to their class. Most notably their Glyphs. Fecas have a damaging glyph for every element, each also somehow ruining whoever is contained within it - such as Burning Glyph which deals damage in the Fire Element and also steals the MP of anyone standing inside it. Paralyzing Glyph and Glyph of Blindness each respectively dealing Water and Earth damage, the former reducing range and the later AP. Because defensive skills are not affected by any characteristics and Fecas possess offensive spells affected by intelligence, strength, agility, and chance, the variety of Feca builds is quite wide. Characteristics The characteristics closely associated with this class are: * Intelligence: Since Fecas have the best Soft Caps in intelligence, this is a common build. Both Burning Glyph and Lethargy reduce MP, allowing the intelligence Fecas to trap their opponents inside their glyph. * Wisdom: as it raises AP/MP loss resistances, possibility to steal AP/MP and the experience got from fights, this is a common choice for Fecas that reach unpleasant caps with their main statistic. Scrolling wisdom is highly advised before raising. Other characteristics connected to Fecas are: * Vitality: alternative to wisdom. Being a defensive statistic, vitality can be an excellent choice for this class. Often raised by Fecas following unorthodox builds. * Strength: Poor softcaps make Strength Fecas less common. They posses the largest glyph and focus on AP reduction. * Chance: Poor soft caps make Chance fecas slightly less viable, however Chance Fecas possess the best ranged attacks. (Bubble and Cloudy Attack), and the only ranged Glyph. They specialize in taking range. * Agility: Close range tanks. Agility softcaps are poor but expensive agility equipment can make up for it. Agility Fecas are able to dodge lock their opponents and make full use of their strongest glyph, Glyph of Repulsion. They specialize in damage reduction. Scrolling of agility is recommended for any defensive character. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Feca class are:' (OUTDATED)' tytable||text-align:center;}} Class Set The Feca Class Set is the Indestructible Set. Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build (Outdated) the Indestructible Set. Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build (Outdated) | Leveling See the general Leveling guide or the specific build pages. Temple At (12,5) you can find The Temple of Feca where one can get information about Fecas and fight the Feca Dopple. Trivia Feca is an anagram of Cafe; an inside joke. Category:Class |} |}